


Teddy the Mighty

by femellerklem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femellerklem/pseuds/femellerklem
Summary: Andromeda is an awesome grandmother, Harry's a cool godfather, and Teddy is a sweetheart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Teddy the Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour over a year ago on a particularly rough day and never considered posting it, but given the current situation, and the fact that I haven't written much at all these past couple weeks, I thought why not? So please enjoy this pointless Teddy fluffiness :)

“Hey Nana! Nana, Nana, guess what!”

Teddy was bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes and looking at Andromeda with wide, shining eyes. At five years old, he wasn’t quite tall enough to get more than his nose above the tabletop, and Andromeda smiled as she leaned over and whispered, “What?”

“I know what I want to be when I grow up!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I want to be an Auror! Like Harry! And then- why are you smiling like that?”

Andromeda quickly corrected her gaze into something she hoped looked entirely happy.

“No reason,” she said. “But didn’t you change your mind again just last week?”

“Yeah, but now it changed again.”

“I see. So you don’t think being a dragon is the best job after all?”

“Well, I’d rather be a dragon than a unicorn, like Vic said. Besides, Charlie says dragons are nice. Even though they breathe fire on people. But now I want to be an Auror.”

“Hm. You’ll have to tell Harry today, then.”

Teddy gasped and ran to the front window.

“I almost forgot! Is he here yet? Is he here? When’s he coming?”

Andromeda followed him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Not for a little while, sweetheart,” she said. “Why don’t we go read while we wait for him?”

Teddy nodded vigorously and ran to the bookshelf, Andromeda following closely behind. They read quietly on the sofa for quite some time. Teddy was so entranced with the book’s moving pictures that he forgot to watch the window for Harry. But when he heard that telltale crack outside the door, he jumped up with a shout and raced towards the door, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. 

Harry laughed as Teddy hugged his legs, playfully chiding him to slow down. Teddy simply grinned up at him before taking hold of his hand and dragging him out to the back garden, chattering all the way.

It was a rare perfect summer day, but Andromeda was content to stay inside and watch them from the back window, smiling to herself as she drank her tea.

Not long ago, to say that she was apprehensive about Harry Potter’s role in her grandson’s life would have been an understatement. Even though he had been nothing but darling to Teddy when he was a baby, always asking to help with whatever he could, Andromeda could never quite shake the image of the traumatized teenage boy who appeared on her sofa one night, and then again on the cover of every paper in Britain in the days following her daughter’s death. She always noticed the occasional tremble in his hands, the fleeting glances to the window, the locked jaw and faraway eyes. 

Teddy couldn’t be raised by _two_ people who’d lost everything, could he?

But as the months marched on and turned into years, Andromeda realized just how wrong she was. 

The first time she ever saw Harry smile, he was holding Teddy. By the time Teddy was walking, Harry was down at his level, crawling along the floor with him, laughing, letting his face be patted and his hair pulled, playing as enthusiastically as any young child would, as though he had never done so before. 

And now here he was in her back garden, a married ministry man, still willing to take time out of his weekend to romp around with her grandson. His godson. She bit back a lump in her throat as she watched Teddy’s hair ripple into all different colors as he pelted after Harry, brandishing his toy wand and giggling as his godfather dramatically collapsed to the ground and pretended to be stunned. 

Had it really been so long since a child with that same wide smile and slightly clumsy gait had run around this garden?

Teddy was now unsuccessfully attempting to pull Harry back to his feet, his little face adorably determined. For a moment, she could see little glimpses of his father in the straight line of his mouth and furrowed brow— glimpses that disappeared into shrieking laughter as Harry suddenly grabbed him around the waist and tickled him. 

By evening, Teddy was so tired that his eyes were drooping before Andromeda had finished tucking him in. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and smoothed down his jet-black hair as his breathing slowly settled. And as she turned off the lights, she could see his hair ripple into a sandy brown before finally settling on a bright, exuberant pink. Watching his chest rise and fall in the comfortable rhythm of sleep, she smiled softly to herself and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I always appreciate comments!


End file.
